


Hell yes

by vaassassins



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 24 y/o!Anne Bonny, ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Anne is Anne is like 14 years older than she is in the game ok, F/F, Micronesian!Anne Bonny, Read is pregnant so she drinks water instead of ale, Some Fluff, Some angst, The pirates love life is the life for me, Vague nudity, like quarterdeck, lost soft sapphic moment, s'kinda it, smooches, some "ship" terminology, theyre pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaassassins/pseuds/vaassassins
Summary: Anne is around Mary’s age here instead of 19, which I didn’t realize when I wrote this. So now I’m simply stating that she’s older. Ah sorry. Mary is gracious for Anne’s comfort through her pregnancy-related throwing up. Being on a ship doesn’t help, nor the butterflies in her stomach. But Anne helps.
Relationships: Anne Bonny & James Kidd | Mary Read
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Hell yes

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been so god damn inspired by this ship this is my second fic ever. Thnx for the praise and prompt that helped like so much. Compliments and roast beef r my life forces. And it’s so short lol!!!

The pitch black waves quickly licked away my vomit. Good riddance. 

“I thought it was called mornin’ sickness, am I right Mary?” Anne jokes. Her left hand rubbs my back while her other steadies herself against the back of the quarter deck, gazing into the midnight sea. She turns around to lean on it with her back, then gives me a little jab. I give her the deep hearty laugh she wants, even though laughing tastes fucking awful. 

“Is that why I never see you getting sick? Throwing up while me and everyone else is still in bed?” I ask. Her eyes roll hard, and she brings my jacket up from the deck floor to my chest, so I could grab it. 

“You can take this back,” she says ignoring my question. “Let’s go back to bed then.” Her voice is so pretty. Like songbirds, if they ever sang at night, or this far from land. 

I follow her below deck and onto the two cots we pushed together only a few weeks ago. I swallow enough water to get the vomit taste out of her mouth while my girlfriend shimmies out of her skirt, throwing it next to the spot I dropped my pants, making a pile at the foot of our cots. She kicks her shoes off in the same direction, then slides out of her socks. She undoes her corset, unties the scarf around her waist, sits on my lap, facing me. The sudden weight of her causes me to choke on my water. She laughs and it looks amazing from where I’m laying. I feel her hands pulling my clothes off. My belt, my scarf, my shirt, and eventually my pants. She leans down until our chests and stomachs are pressed against the other’s. She plays with my hair while my hands stroke her back. It’s so soft, even with the scars from blades and bullets. Little bumps and ridges obscure her muscles and shoulder blades. Her soft, curly back hairs tickle my finger tips. 

Her head is on the pillow next to mine. The horrible dreams they’ve absorbed now soak into my head. My hair feels heavy while it slides through her fingers. It feels waterlogged and cold. I turn my head to press my face into her hair. “I hope these stupid pregnancies don’t kill us, love.” I whisper in a raspy voice, careful to make every syllable clear. “But..” I sigh. “I don’t want to die at all. It’s been such a short time with you.” 

“I know dear, and it’s not ending anytime soon I promise,” Anne muttered. She lifted her face enough to look back at me. I felt so much more vulnerable now that I didn’t have her hair and neck to hide behind. “Please listen to me.” She grabs my chin with her fingers and leans in even closer “We’re pirates, sure. But we aren’t gonna let some bullshit boy shoot us down. We’re not going to let this ship sink. We’re going to survive. It’s not just us on here, this ship is filled with muscle and steel. These boys, they love you. You’re their hero. Feel obligated to yourself, to me, and to them to stay alive, Mary. You don’t owe this baby anything beyond your best effort.”

I look at her longingly. The air between us was warm. The ocean isn’t down there, it’s between us. I know I would never understand her confidence, but I don’t need to. I’ll never fully understand exactly how she feels about me, but it’s fine. I know we love each other. I clear the breath between us, and press my red lips to her brown ones. Pillowy soft, more comforting than what these sacks below our heads could ever give. She pulls back and giggles. I feel my cheeks get as red as my lips, and i prop myself up a little with on elbow. My free hand holds one of hers.

“I don’t need to ask if you trust me. You’re body says hell yes.” Her chirps of laughter feel like home, and ground me in the middle of the sea.

“You know we probably will die,” I say. Potent poignance. “But to die next to you would be Heaven”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literally begging for feedback! Also I got the “sky isn’t up there it’s between us” vibes from Luce Irigaray!!!!


End file.
